Learning to Let go
by Forgotten.Fear
Summary: WARNING: High school fic, so if you hate em' don't read this... Kagome is having problems admitting to herself that she's crushing on Inuyasha. And Sango's there to help. But then again, isn't it amazing what can come of one 'little' dare? AU OOC
1. A Morning To Forget

Learning to Let Go

**A Morning to Forget**

Kagome slowly walked across the school courtyard by herself. "It's Saturday and I am at school. What the hell?" Her voice echoed through the air. It was beautiful out. Blue skies, bright sun, your basic cliché Saturday. "Okay, go in, get what you need to, and come out. Don't get sidetracked," Kagome thought out loud.

A few minutes later, Kagome approached the metal doors of her high school. The once fire red colour had chipped and faded to reveal the steel grey under-colour, which made the school just a little less welcoming. The halls seemed so different without the students around. Truth be told, Kagome found the slamming of lockers and the screaming and laughing comforting. She turned a corner. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her green locker.

_Damn thing is so freaking small, _Kagome thought as she rotated the dial on her lock. _Can't even keep a winter coat in there._ She pulled the lock down and it clicked open. _Finally._

She reached in and pulled out her binder. "Thank you Senor Portez for the Spanish homework," Kagome mumbled while she closed her locker. "The only think that could make this worse would be seeing that ass hole Inuyasha." She walked out of the school and into the sunlight. Outside she saw the one person she never wanted to see on the weekend.

Inuyasha was a silver haired hanyou who had no trouble making as many friends as he wanted. He was tossing around the good ol' pigskin with Miroku, the school hentai. And sitting on the grass, watching her beloved Inuyasha show off his athletic abilities was Kikyo. Kikyo was popular, smart, and a snob. To sum it all up, Kikyo was a . Not Kagome's kind of crowd.

"Damn it." Kagome could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. _God, he's _so _hot! _Instinctively, she started rubbing her cheeks with her hands to giver her current situation a more 'natural' look. "Screw it." She regained her composure and began to walk past Inuyasha and his cronies without any embarrassment if possible, but mainly to make in past Inuyasha without looking back at him.

Kikyo saw Kagome walking past them, and decided that it would be 'fun' just to spite her. She got up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and whispered something in his ear and started to giggle. Inuyasha turned around and gave is girlfriend a funny look before continuing with the game again.

"Go to hell, Kikyo," Kagome grumbled as she left the school grounds. "I can take the hint, okay."

The weekend passed all too quickly for Kagome. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her green locker, but this time it was Monday.

"Kagome! Hey Kago – me!" Sango called as she ran up a flight of stairs. Kagome turned around to see her best friend running up to her. "How was your weekend?"

"Bring as hell! Or was that a rhetorical question?" Kagome replied sighing. "The usual. Homework and babysitting.

"Oh. Well, I went shopping... again." Just as the last word left Sango's mouth, a locker a few down from Kagome's opened. "But on a better note, who do you know that inhabits locker number 1013?"

"Ohmigosh! No!" Kagome spun around and immediately saw _him_. Almost as fast, a deep red blush hit her in the face. She turned back around to face Sango. "Kay, we're leaving."

"But I just got here!" Sango whined.

"NOW!" Kagome commanded. She grabbed Sango by the arm and dragged her to the stairs. "Do you know who _that_ is?" the frustrated girl asked her friend.

"Sure I do. That's Inuyasha and..."

"And he's the biggest blubber headed, egotistical, moronic asshole to ever enrol at Shrine High!"

"Fff, yah sure," Sango scoffed. "But that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say he's coming our way." Kagome's eyes bulged and she grabbed Sango's arm again and practically dragged her down the stairs. Then the first bell rang.

"Well, see ya at lunch!" Sango called as she headed for her fist class. Kagome watched her friend vanish in a classroom.

"Yah. After lunch," she mumbled.

* * *

Every lunch was the same. Go to the cafeteria, buy lunch, pick a completely empty table, sit down and start multitasking. Which would usually be eating, listening or talking, and eavesdropping. The whole lunch would go on like this until either Kagome or Sango would bring up the topic of... Inuyasha.

"How was your morning?" Kagome asked as she scanned the entrance of the lunchroom.

"Um... okay I guess," Sango replied. "Yours?" Rin joined the table.

"Hai," she sighed. "Oh Sango, kawaii lunch!"

"Um, thanks." Sango answered. She looked at Kagome, who was starting to blush. Sango turned around and saw why. Inuyasha was walking towards their table. _Oh gosh! _Sango thought. _Here we go again._

* * *

_Hi! Thanks so much for actually reading this crappy story...but if you want to, leave a review while you're here... and Kirstyn... hopefully this story helps your current situation..._

_xox_


	2. Just An Acquaintance

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed:_

**_kirstyn:_**

_yes you are really and truly like that at school. just maybe a little more dramatic._

**_shoesr4losers:_**

_no, kagome is not a loser or a nerd or a dork, it's just that she feels a little invisable to inuyasha. don't we all seem a little invisible to our crushes._

**_skatecrew:_**

_thank you so much! i'm glad that you like my "high school is overrated and overused" story. hope read and review this next chapter.

* * *

**Learning to Let Go**_

**Just and Acquaintance**

Kagome held her breath as the hanyou approached the table.

"Hey! Miroku! Get over here you dumb ass!" Inuyasha called.

_Oh thank you God! _Kagome thought as she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Sango and popped her eyebrows. "What?" Sango shook her head.

"Nothing."

"No seriously. What?"

"Okay, but promise not to yell?" Kagome nodded.

"Cross my miko heart."

"I think you should look in a mirror." There was silence between the two girls.

"Are you going to finish that?" Ayame asked Rin in the background.

"What do you mean?" Kagome finally asked.

"You tell me."

"Am I really that red?" Sango reluctantly nodded. Kagome got up and started packing up her things. "Cummon Sango. We're going up to my locker."

* * *

_Please don't let him be up here,_ Kagome pleaded to herself.

"Earth to Kagome! Gonna open you're locker or not?" Kagome snapped out of her daze. She grabbed the lock.

"26-3-29" she said quieter than a whisper. The lock clicked open and she opened her locker. The door swung open and immediately Kagome looked in the mirror.

"Ohmigosh! I am red!" Kagome squealed.

"I told you so, but does anyone ever listen to Sango? No ma'am." Sango sighed slash whined.

"But why? Why do I do this?" Kagome asked, ignoring what Sango had said. "Why? Why, why, why me?"

"Well that's a no brainer. You freakin' have freakin' feelings for that freakin' hanyou! That's why!" Kagome was stunned because one, that was the most amount of "freakin'"'s that Sango had ever used in one sentence, and two, maybe it was true. Maybe she did have feelings for Inuyasha.

"Face it, Kag, even if he is brainless jock, who has a possessive girlfriend, you sill are falling heart over mink for him. Deny it as much as you want but eventually, you'll have to do something about it."

_She's right,_ Kagome thought. _Maybe if I just keep my mouth shut, my feelings will just fade away._

"Um Kagome, you're ah... blushing," Sango said as she eyed a certain hanyou as he came up the stairs with a certain monk. "So how 'bout we go down to my locker now?"

"Why?" Kagome asked. "We just got up here."

"I know, but I think the longer you stay up here, the more you'll start blushing."

"He's up here isn't he." Kagome said flatly. Sango nodded. "Okay... Let's go!" Kagome closed and locker her locker. The two girls dashed down the hall and around the corner as they headed for Sango's locker on the bottom floor.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! please leave a review on your way out! xox_


	3. Maybe If I Stay Quiet

Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in this story. Thanks to all of my reviewers:

**shoesr4losers: **_Why thank you so much, it's good to know that you like my story so much. And thank you for the muffin, i shall enjoy it as i write ever so happily_

**shangxiang10:** _yessir, they are avoiding Inuyasha, actually Kagome is, but she's dragging Sango around with her... but there are those times when you blush uncontrollably as soon as your eyes fall upon your crush, right?_

**Fire Dragon6666:** _thanks to you for reading my story. sadly, this is a true story. shakes head good to know that i should keep writing._

That's all for now, i'll leave you alone so that you can read this chapter... ttyl... xox**

* * *

**

Learning to Let Go

**Maybe If I Stay Quiet**

Two hours later, final FINAL bell rang signalling the end of another treacherous Monday.

"Sango! Sango over here!" Kagome called from beside the school sign. She waved her arms. The black haired girl ran over.

"Well…" Sango started, trying to hint something to her friend.

" 'Well' what?"

"_Well _well."

" 'Well, well' what?"

"Cummon Kagome. You know what!" Sango yelped as Kagome finally caught on.

"Oh…" There was a long pause. "Nothing."

Sango's jaw dropped. "A whole afternoon and all you can say is 'nothing'?!"

"Hey, relax. He's not in any of my classes, remember?"

"Fff. Yah whatever. Anywho, I saw him today down in the dungeons."

"What?" Kagome yelped, almost swallowing her gum.

"Cuz his buddy Miroku has a locker right beside mine. 1221." Sango replied smugly. Kagome linked their arms.

"Come on!"

" 'Come on' where?"

Kagome sighed. "To my van." Sango smiled and made a pouty face.

"Why? Cuz widdle Kagome can't get to the van cuz she's scared of a big, scawy hanyou named Inuyasha?"

Kagome glared at Sango. "Shut up and walk."

* * *

Five minutes later. Kagome arrived at her van and pulled open the sliding door.

"Hey mom!" she called as she dumped her backpack into the van.

"Konichiwa, Mrs. Higurashi." Sango said brightly.

"Um, mom, I'm gonna walk Sango back to the school. Kay?"

"Alright dear. But make it fast. I have to drop off Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga too." Kagome turned bright red, and Sango tried hard to suppress a smile.

"Yah, I know mom." Kagome closed the door. "Come on Sango."

While walking to the school, Kagome and Sango passed Sesshomaru, who they waved at, and Koga, who they waved at, and Inuyasha, who only Sango waved at. Kagome was too "busy" watching the ground.

"Kagome!" Sango blurted, after Inuyasha was in the van. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, but just in case you haven't noticed, I'm no you Sango! I can talk to guys, sure, but no to my crush!" Sango had her signature "so sorry for your loss" look, which she adopted from Rin.

"I gotta go." Sango said as she started walking home. "C'ya tomorrow, Kag!"

Kagome sighed and watched her friend cross the street. "C'ya Sango."

* * *

Here's the next chapter in my friend's life... haha... To read in to care, but to review is to love. xox


	4. Truth or Dare Pick One Already!

_Sorry for the wait... so here's the next chapter... and Merry late Christmas Mikki!! ) And don't mind the spelling errors... k?_  
**

* * *

Learning to Let Go**

**Truth or Dare… Pick One Already!**

"Aurgh! Why can't our school ever serve anything edible?" Sango complained as she sat down for lunch, across from Kagome. It was Tuesday and the girls had choir at 12:15 leaving then with 15 minutes to eat.

Sango and Kagome sat eating their sandwiches, not talking.

"Wanna skip choir today?" Kagome finally asked. Sango looked up.

"Are you serious?" Kagome nodded.

"Well…"

"Oh please Sango! Come on, we've been going for 5 weeks straight, we deserve a break," Kagome pleaded.

"Kay, fine," Sango sighed. "But we better not get into habits of this."

Kagome pumped her fists into the air. "Thanks so much, Sango! You're the best!"

The two teenage girls walked around the school on the inside and on the outside. All of a sudden, Sango noticed Inuyasha walking with Kikyo, and she developed an evil idea.

"Kagome…" Sango started, with evilness evident in her voice. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Yah, sure, but no extreme things like—"

"Great! Truth or dare?" Sango asked, cutting Kagome off.

"Um… dare, I guess."

Sango's evil grin had returned to her face. "I dare you to…" She looked Kagome straight in the eye. "To kiss Inuyasha." Kagome practically fainted.

"You can't be serious! Anyone but Inuyasha!! Please Sango!"

"Nope, sorry. Besides, what happened to the Kagome who goes to archery as the TARGET?"

"She's out to lunch, so looks like you're stuck with wimpy Kagome."

"Tsh." Sango breathed and turned her nose up. A few seconds passed. Sango looked at Kagome. "Do it after school then."

"But—" Kagome sighed. Once Sango had made up her mind, there was no changing it. "Fine, after school." Kagome agreed with little enthusiasm.

"Yes!" Sango pumped her fist in the air. "Okay Kagome, it's your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Sango picking dare came as no surprise to Kagome. Her best friend was quite the daredevil. "Um…"

"Hurry up! The bell's gonna ring in five." Sango urged her flustered friend.

Kagome looked around, her eyes darting along the halls; soon she spotted Kouga walking with some of his buddies.

"Kag—Hurry!"

"Got it! Blow a kiss to Kouga!"

Sango looked at her friend, then at Kouga. "You got it!"

Kouga's group approached the two girls.

"Hey you!" Kouga looked at Sango. "Do you know her?" Kouga reluctantly nodded. Sango smiled. Her hand went to her mouth and came back down as she blew one of her rare blow kisses to Kouga. She started walking away.

"Holy shit!" Kagome said as the poor wolf started to go red. She turned to follow her friend. "Sorry Kouga!" she called. "It was a dare!"

Sango and Kagome turned a corner.

"Truth or dare, Kag?"

"Um… Truth."

"Kay." Sango put her hand under her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm." Kagome stopped to get a drink from the water fountain.

"Have you ever considered asking Inuyasha out?" Sango finally said after much deliberation.

Ever so slowly, Kagome started to turn bright red. "Only every day, but unfortunately, if you haven't noticed, he has a girlfriend."

"Well, well, well. And what has stopped the 'moving target' Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "Me. I'm too damn shy!"

_RING!_

"Oh, seems like this round of truth or dare is over!" Kagome said quickly. Sango shook her head as she watched Kagome dash up to her locker on the third floor.

"See ya after school Sango!" Kagome called before she was lost in the crowd of humans and demons and hanyous.

Sango let a sigh escape her throat. She shifted her backpack to her left shoulder.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." She started walking to her art class. She was soon joined by Rin.

"Ditchers. Where'd you two slip off to?" Sango smiled at her friend.

"Around." Rin rolled her eyes and entered the classroom.

"You better do something about you little problem, Kag," Sango said quietly to no one in particular. "Or else I will." The teenaged girl went into her class room and sat down next to Rin just as the second bell rang.

* * *

_This is so far really boring, no? But whatever... Kirstyn, if you're reading this, it's all true... um... Read and review, if you please... xox_


	5. Not A Chapter

SOMEBODY HELP ME QUICK!

As you can already tell, I haven't been updating my stories, but I really need ideas. So someone help me please, currently, by request from a friend, I'm working on the next chapter for _Learning to Let Go_ but other than that, I'm pretty much stumped.

I would love new ideas… and … um… should I really post my Fruits Basket fanfiction?


	6. Target Acquired

So here it is, the long awaited chapter...one that no one will read, as they've forgotten the story by now... T.T

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters... though I ever wish to... Inuyasha that is... the others... well... Rumiko Takahashi can keep...

**

* * *

**

**Learning to Let Go**

**Target Acquired**

Sango waited patiently for Kagome outside of their school. Her backpack weigh a tong, so she didn't exactly know how long she'd be able to wait. Sango turned around to see Kagome coming down the sidewalk.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said happily.

Sango looked at her friend, giving her a sarcastic smile. "Ready?"

Kagome looked confused. "Ready? For what?"

Her friend rolled her eyes. "For, you know."

Kagome widened her eyes and looked away. "What do you think?"

Sango sighed tiredly. "Then I'm going home." The dark haired girl began to walk away from her friend.

Kagome reached out and grabbed Sango's wrist. "Wait a minute," she said. "I never said I wouldn't, I'm just not prepared."

"Oh, okay." Sango said, smiling. She pulled off her backpack and reached in. "Here."

Kagome looked at the box of spearmint Tic-Tac's and glared at her friend. "Not that kind of prepared."

"Okay… sorry." Sango said, putting the mints back into her bag. This time she pulled out deodorant. "It's this, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped her friend upside the head. "No, stupid. Not physically."

"Then what? Psychologically?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and started walking in the other direction. Sango followed her. "It's hard to imagine you not being mentally prepared."

Kagome looked back at her friend, more than a little surprised at what she'd said. "Why's that?" she asked.

"Sure you may not be the Albert Einstein of math, but this is your area of expertise." Sango replied. "It would seem out of character for you were freaking out about something so trivial."

Kagome shrugged. "I got nothing to worry about. As long as he doesn't show up at the dance tonight."

Upon hearing news of a dance, Sango started to put in the effort to pay attention. "Dance? Tonight?" she sputtered. "Since when?"

"Since a week ago. Didn't you see the posters?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head.

"The notice in the announcements?"

Again Sango shook her head.

"Anything?"

"No!" Sango wailed. She shifted her backpack. She noticed Inuyasha coming toward them. "But whatever. Now's your chance!"

"Do I have to?" Kagome complained timidly, noticing Inuyasha herself.

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Sango yelled, pushing Kagome in Inuyasha's general direction.

Kagome stumbled in front of Inuyasha. _Thanks Sango, making me look like an idiot._

"Uh…Kagome, I'm not getting a ride today, 'kay?" Inuyasha said, resisting the nagging urge to give her a weird look.

"Really?" Kagome asked. _No shameful ride home…_

"Yeah."

A long awkward silence followed.

"In that case…" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sango stood jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that Kagome actually…

"Sango!" Kagome called back to her. "I gotta go! Mom's here" She quickly make her was to her mom's car, not giving Inuyasha, or Sango for that matter, a second look.

"Oh…my…God… She actually…" Sango stammered.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called to Sango, a very bewildered look on his face. "What was that about?"

Sango shrugged, playing innocent. "You're not going to…the dance tonight, right?" she asked. If he said yes, this could all blow up in not only Kagome's face, but hers as well.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, I think I might."

The colour drained from Sango's face. "You sure? I mean I heard it's supposed to be pretty boring," she sputtered.

Inuyasha shrugged again. "Meh. I told Kikyou I'd take her." He walked past Kagome's emotionally overloaded friend. "You and Kagome planning to go?"

Sango just kept looking forward, eyes unfocused. "Uh-huh," she managed to urkle out.

Inuyasha stayed silent and kept walking. _Hope I don't see you there, _he thought. The inu-hanyou almost said it out loud, but that would've been mean. He had no problem with Sango. It was Kagome that weirded him out more than a little bit.

Sango stiffly turned around and watched Inuyasha get into a black S.U.V. she waited till the vehicle was around the corner before she broke into a run for her house. The million-pound backpack quickly forgotten.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror, holding shirts up to her body. It wasn't that she didn't know what would match her skirt, which was black (**A.N: Theoretically, anything goes with black.**), but what would look good on her. Not like it would matter. No one would notice on the dance floor, the strobe lights would make it almost impossible to see. Either way, no matter what Kagome picked, she'd always ask Sango if the shirt looked good on her, or if it made her look fat. The answer would always be either: "God, Kagome it looks great on you!" or "Dammit girl, it doesn't make you look fat." In which both answers would be followed by a short speech about image.

Kagome frowned to the mirror as she held up a red tank to her chest.

The phone rang and the young girl's head snapped to it. Quickly abandoning the shirts on her bed, Kagome made a mad dash to answer it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"…Ka-Kagome?" Sango panted out on the other end.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome answered brightly. "You okay over there?"

Sango and cleared a throat and continued to even out her breathing. "We've got a problem on our hands."

The girl on the other end laughed. "Tell me about it. Should I go with a red shirt, or stick with my signature green--?"

"Kagome!" Sango interrupted, still catching her breath. "I didn't run home with fifteen extra pounds on my back, almost get hit by a red Pontiac Sunfire, attacked by a Shih Tzu, and mauled by three Calicos to complain about fashion problems." Kagome shut her mouth and Sango continued. "It's about the dance."

Moving the phone away from her ear, Kagome looked at it in disbelief, as if it had sprung eyes and buckteeth in mere seconds. "Don't tell me you're not going!" Kagome whined into the receiver. "Don't do this to me Sango!"

Kagome's friend sighed. "I think it's you who should stay home."

"What?" Kagome squealed, going from despairing teenaged girl to… something else.

"He's coming to the dance."

"He?"

"Yeah," Sango confirmed. "**_He_** is going to the dance because **_he_** is taking **_her_**."

It was because of Sango's emphasis on the two pronouns that Kagome finally caught on. "**HE'S WHAT!**" she yelled.

"y-yeah, so…" Sango stammered, her voice shrinking. "Still planning to go?"

Silence ensued.

"Yeah! Course I am." Kagome chirped.

Sango coughed. "Wow, so much for not being prepared for repercussions," she said. "Oh well, with all the lights, it'll probably distort his face (**A.N: If that's ever possible**)."

Kagome laughed. "Maybe you're right. And it's a dance after all."

Sango silently agreed. "I'll see you at school then."

"Hey wait!"

"What?"

"So red or green?" Kagome asked again.

Sango was silent over the phone. "Either one, Kagome. And yes, they'll look great on you, and no, they make you look fat." With that, Sango hung up.

Kagome smiled to herself and the phone down on the hook. She sighed and picked up the red shirt. "I hope you're right Sango." She looked at the reflection in the mirror and cocked an eyebrow. "About the lights that is."

* * *

Sorry it took so long! But this chapter is only up thanks to Mikki (Fire Dragon6666). Sorry for the typos and grammitical errors. I'm not good at what I do. And the usual plea for Reading and Reviewing... That's it...

Bai


	7. Just Ask and Go From There

**_Honestly, even I'm surprised to be seeing this at the moment because I'm not the kind of person to update... at all... but OBSERVE! here is the chapter! and yes, again we should all thank the gracious mikki chan for the appearance of this chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: Not only do I NOT own the Inuyasha characters. The characters are more than a little OOC this chapter ((as you would know if you read the summary in general)), this is a high school fic ((also stated in the summary)) and there is a little more than a bit of Kikyou bashing. If you have any problems with any of the above stated ((besides the obviousness of not owning Inuyasha and all his rites)), then I suggest you skip this chapter entirely and proceed with sending me horrible degrading flamers._**

**_Thank you for your lack of attention. Just kidding. How about I shut up now, so you can go and read the chapter that I have lovingly produced from the corners of my mind for you readers of Fanfiction . net. ((My gosh, I rant a lot.)) _**

* * *

**Learning to Let Go**

**_Just Ask and Go From There_**

Sango scrambled around the house. She had slice of pizza in on hand and a pink tank top in the other.

The young girl didn't know what to expect when she'd told Kagome about Inuyasha. But then again, Sango had gotten used to Kagome's spontaneous-ness after the first month of knowing her.

Sango put the tank top down on the bed. She popped the remainder of her Hawaiian slice in her mouth and wiped her hands off with a tissue. The pink tank top that she had just sat down and a pair of baggy, black pants would be her entire ensemble she's wear to dance the next three hours in. It wasn't as hard as a decision of clothing as Kagome's was, but Sango, quite frankly didn't give a shit about how other people saw her. She sighed, grabbed the clothes off the bed and headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Kagome waited outside the school doors, her patience slowly ebbing away. Sango was nowhere in sight. _C'mon Sango, hurry it up,_ she thought. _One more minute and I'm coming to get you._

As soon as Kagome finished that thought, Sango came into view, dressed as casual as casual could get.

"What are you wearing?" Kagome squealed, finally meeting up with her friend.

Sango looked down, assessing her outfit. "Um, last time I checked, I was wearing clothes." she replied simply.

"No, that's not what I meant." Kagome retorted. "It's so casual, even for a school dance."

Sango shrugged. "Can we just go in? I'm getting cold." Kagome sighed, obviously forfeiting the challenge of attire. The two girls entered the school and deposited their coats under the bleachers.

"I'm gonna be deaf after this!" Sango yelled, hopefully over Usher's 'Yeah', which was resonating around the large gymnasium.

"What?" Kagome yelled back.

Sango rolled her eyes, deciding not to repeat what she'd just said because she'd most likely be saying it ten more times after that. Instead, she took Kagome's arm and the two of them head onto the dance floor.

An hour and a half later, Sango and Kagome decide to take a break and try out some of the drinks the SRC was selling. Only then did Kagome notice the unmistakable white ears of Inuyasha.

"Uh, how about we rain check the break till the end?" Kagome suggested hopefully. Her brown gaze never left Inuyasha, trying to anticipate his next move.

Sango followed her friend's gaze and sighed. "Holy, take a deep breath. Just pretend you don't see him," she said, pulling Kagome towards the concession. "I'm tired and thirsty, WE are taking this break.

"B-but…but…" the other girl stammered, relenting. Moments later, both Kagome and Sango were sitting on multicoloured drama blocks, sipping strawberry smoothies.

"So, do you think he'll ask me?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at her friend. "Did you notice the bitch girlfriend who presents Mr. Hanyou 2005 like a trophy?"

"Mr. Hanyou 2005?"

"Yes, Mr. Hanyou 2005."

"So, Kikyou's here, so what? That doesn't mean he can't ask me."

"Did I forget to throw in scarily possessive?" Sango said. "It would be better if you asked him."

Kagome finished her drink and threw her cup into the garbage. "Why would I want to do that?"

"It would take away the pride of HIM asking YOU. He is arrogant, that Mr. Hanyou 2005 is."

"He has a name, you know." Kagome stated.

Sango shrugged and a silence between the two followed. The Saskatchewan Pirate Song **A.N/ Clearly, I am from Saskatchewan, Canada, and no good dance would be a good dance without it. **could be heard through the walls. "Just ask him when Kikyou's off dancing with someone else."

Kagome looked as Sango with surprise. "Some…one else?"

"Yeah, my math teacher explained functions and relations like this: The _x_ is the guy and can only have one girlfriend-slash-dance partner. The _y_ is the girl, in this case Kikyou, and she can have as many boyfriends-slash-dance partners as her little heart desires."

Another silence passes as Kagome tried to take in what Sango had just said. "You pay attention in math?"

Sango smiled. "Only when the analogies are good. But that point is, you and I are _y_, thus we can dance with whomever comes to mind." She took a breath and continued. "Just ash him and go with the flow."

Kagome got up and she pulled Sango to her feet. "Okay, fine, I'll try it your way."

The girls went back into the gym with another hour and twenty minutes left to have the perfect dance.

"When should I ask him?" Kagome asked, hopefully over the music.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked back. "You see him almost every morning and pretty much everyday after school! Basically it doesn't matter!"

Kagome glared at her best friend. "Oh, thank you Sango. You have so much faith in me."

Sango nodded. "It's never ending. Ask him on the last dance then."

The other girl nodded in agreement. "Fine, but only if you dance with someone too."

Sango laughed and shook her head. "I'm too shy to ask anyone. And I'm pretty sure that no one would ask me."

Kagome patted her friend on the back. "Have some faith in yourself."

The other girl shrugged. "Whatever. I wouldn't hold your breath on that." Sango said, smiling. "But I'll see what I can do."

Kagome returned the smile. "Okay, that's settled then."

The songs played by and the two girls danced to each one. Everything from Maroon 5's 'This Love' to the Backstreet Boys' 'Backstreet's Back'. Every two or three songs, they would sit out, scanning the crowd, picking out Inuyasha and Kikyou, and bad mouthing her.

"God, what does he seen in her?" Kagome spat over the blaring music of 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls.

Sango shrugged. "Dunno. But she always looks stoned."

"But look at her! I can't compare to that."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No."

"You have more to offer."  
"Like?"

"You can show emotion without your face crumbling to nothing."

"But Kikyou's gorgeous."

"And dull, and possessive, and creepy, and psycho, and boring and stoned."

"But she's tall too."

"And possessive."

"She's talented."

"And did I mention, she's stoned?"

"But…"

"Look, the last song is coming up. Now, go ask him to dance."

The deejay came over the speaker system. "Ladies and gentlemen, as a request, your last song will be a slow song. So find your dance partner and get ready for _Amazed_ by Lonestar."

Kagome hit her head with her hand. "Officially, the world hates me.

The song by the country group came over the speakers and one by one, the attendees paired up.

Sango started pushing Kagome in Inuyasha's direction. "Okay, last song." she said, pushing her friend the final two steps. "Make it a gooder."

Kagome stumbled between two couples, right in front of Inuyasha. Kikyou, as Sango had said was off dancing with someone else. "Um…I-Inuyasha?"

The inu-hanyou's golden eyes fell on the young girl. "Oh, hey Kagome." he said politely.

"D'you wanna dance?" she asked meekly.

Inuyasha shrugged, casting a final glance at his girlfriend. "Sure."

Kagome flushed red, and soon enough, she was able to have her dance with the doggy-eared hanyou.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gym, Sango was searching for Kagome's and her coats.

"Uh…" came a boy's voice.

Sango turned around and found that it was Miroku, on of Inuyasha's friends.

"Wanna dance?" he continued.

The dark haired girl blinked a few times, trying to fathom that someone was asking HER to dance. "I…" She started, putting the coats back down. "Sure."

_So we're even now, Kag…_ Sango thought. _Better not tease me about this in my later life._

_

* * *

**And this concludes another month or two of updating-ness...unless evil grin unless there is an overwhelming amount of reviews and such for me to update sooner.  
That's all.**_

_**Bai bai...  
Forgotten.Fear**  
_


End file.
